Problem: Find the solution(s) of the following equation. $y^3 = -343$ Choose all answers that apply: Choose all answers that apply: (Choice A) A $y = 7$ (Choice B) B $y = -7$ (Choice C) C $y = 9$ (Choice D) D $y = -9$ (Choice E) E None of the above
Explanation: What number times itself and then times itself again equals $-343$ ? ${-7}$ Notice that ${-7} \cdot {-7} \cdot {-7} = -343$.